Legion of Shadows
by Akatsuki Leader13
Summary: Naruto/Warhammer 40k x-over. It is a time of legend. Warriors of Man battle to unite humanity under the banner of the Imperium. But the sun is setting on this Golden Age. A great Heresy is rising. This is the tale of one Legion and their battles. Abandoned.
1. Prologue: Battle of Ullanor

_'They shall be my finest warriors, these men who give of themselves to me. Like clay I shall mold them, and in the furnace of war forge them. They will be of iron will and steely muscle. In great armor shall I clad them and with the mightiest guns will they be armed. They will be untouched by plague or disease, no sickness will blight them. They will have tactics, strategies and machines so that no foe can best them in battle. They are my bulwark against the Terror. They are the Defenders of Humanity. They are my Space Marines and they shall know no fear.'_

The Emperor of Mankind, on the Creation of the Space Marines

**Prologue: The Battle of Ullanor**

The _Will of Fire_ shuttered as another barrage from the Ork batteries struck her mighty hull. The Battle Barge and the rest of the 113th Expeditionary Fleet were badly outnumbered by the Ork Fleet. But it wasn't their mission to wipe out the Ork Fleet. That would come later, when the combined might of several Imperial Fleets were brought against them. Their mission was something else entirely.

"Captain. We've reached the drop zone."

"Deploy all drop pods!" Captain Inari Nami ordered.

Drop pods from the _Will of Fire_ descended on the planet. While it it's two sister Battle Barges, the _Blade of Shadow_ and the _Desert Claw_, in orbit over different parts of the planet, deployed their own drop pods. Hundreds of drop pods descended on the Ork world of Ullanor Prime.

"Sir! Incoming Ork Figtha Bombas! They're heading for the pods!"

Inari scowled. "So the greenskin commander is smarter than I gave him credit for. Send all fighters to protect the pods! I don't want a single pod lost, understand?!"

"Sir!" the comm officer said, carrying out his orders.

Squadrons of fighters altered course, heading for the incoming Ork attack craft, diverting the Ork pilots' attention from the defenseless pods.

"Sir! Incoming Ork boarding craft! Hundreds of them!!"

"Status on the drop pods?"

"Forty-five percent deployed sir."

"Tell all fighters to protect those drop pods no matter the cost." Inari ordered. "All point defenses are to target the boarding craft. Inform Master Kakashi and General Darlian of the incoming Orks and to prepare to repel boarders. I want a squad up here to defend the bridge now!"

Inari wished that he had more Astartes on board. They would easily crush the invading Orks. Only the genin and their jonin-senseis, as well as those interred in Dreadnought shells were on board. The rest of the Legion had been deployed on the planet. Their defense would rely solely on the regiments of Imperial soldiers on board.

"But sir!" an officer said. "Our point defenses aren't enough to stop all those ships!"

Inari stood up from his command throne. He may not have been an Astartes, but his loyalty to the Primarch of the Shadow Foxes Legion was unquestioning. If he ordered it, Inari would willingly sail the _Will of Fire_ into the heart of an unwinnable battle and die for him. His Primarch had tasked him with ensuring the _Will of Fire's_ drop pods reached the planet. And by the Emperor, he will ensure that they reached the planet.

"Those pods must reach the surface!" Inari shouted. "All other considerations! Even our very lives and this ship are secondary! Now do your job or get off my bridge!"

The officer hesitated for a moment. "Sir." he said, carrying out his orders.

Alarms went off, as Imperial soldiers prepared for the incoming Ork invaders. A few minutes later, a squad of Imperial soldiers arrived on the bridge and took up defensive positions. The heavy doors to the bridge sealed shut. The Orks weren't going to take this ship without a fight.

"Sir! Reports are coming in. The Orks have begun boarding the ship!"

The sounds of loud banging filled the bridge. Orks were banging on the doors, trying to get in. Dents started to form on the door. It would only be a matter of time before they were through. Inari drew his las pistol and aimed at the buckling door. He, nor this ship, would go without a fight.

"All drop pods deployed sir! Not a single one lost!"

"Signal the fleet! Phase One is complete! We're withdrawing!" Inari shouted as the doors continued to bend and buckle.

The doors tore open and Orks poured through. Inari and the soldiers opened fire on the greenskin horde. A large Ork ran at Inari, it's axe raised over it's head. Inari fired at it as the axe descended on him.

* * *

Ullanor Prime

A drop pod impacted the ground in the middle of a vast forest. Like all the other drop pods, this pod had strategically landed a way from all major Ork camps and bases. The pod opened and a squad of ten Space Marines emerged. Their armor dark green with black shoulder pads and red trim. On their left shoulder pads was a fox head surrounded by nine fox tails. Nine bore the mark of a crimson circle with a black pinwheel design on their right shoulder pads. The symbol of the First company of the Shadow Foxes. Their Apothecary, who was normally clad in white and red armor, was clad in their normal colors. This was a stealth mission. White would stick out like a sore thumb. Their weapons drawn, scanning the treeline for greenskins. There were none.

"All squads report in." the voice of their Primarch came over the vox.

"Squad Kirin reporting in. No Orks." their Captain and squad leader said over the vox.

"Squad Neko here. No Orks."

"Squad Karasu here. Encountered and disposed of a small group of Orks."

One by one, the squads from the _Will of Fire_ called in. Aside from a few small bands of Orks, their landing had gone unnoticed by the Orks.

"We have 72 hours until Horus and Luna Wolves arrive. We must send the Ork bases surrounding Urrlak Urruk's central base into disarray before they arrive. Move out and stay in the shadows. Maintain communication silence until after the Luna Wolves have arrived."

Their Captain signaled for them move into the trees. A moment later, they were gone. Disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

50 Hours Later

Squad Kirin had moved slowly and silently through the forest with grace and precision that one would not expect from such armored behemoths. They were warriors of shadow. While others would invade the Ork world and try to crush the Orks with overwhelming power, they would use stealth, trickery, and misdirection to lure the Orks into their traps. And before they knew it, the Orks would be crushed without ever facing the full might of their Legion.

Unfortunately, they were reaching the end of the vast forest they had landed in. Beyond the forest was a wasteland, filled with Ork bases and factories. With no cover, it was virtually suicide to cross that wasteland. Fortunately, they had a plan.

For the last ten hours they had been moving between several small camps and outposts, watching the Ork movements. There were several Ork vehicles patrolling the area. And they seemed to be on a semi-regular timeframe. They drive around aimlessly for a while, looking for something to fight. After a while, they'd get bored and return to a camp for a while. And occasionally, Ork vehicles would come to and from these camps to the large Ork bases in the wasteland. They had long since come up with a plan. They were simply waiting for the right moment.

An Ork trukk barreled along a path until it came upon a group of fallen trees, blocking the road. And several riderless Ork vehicles. The trukk screeched to a halt.

"Oi! Wat's this?" an Ork driver said, stepping out of his vehicle.

The second his feet touched the ground, a trio of flying knives hit the Ork. One pierced his throat, the other two pierced his skull, specifically where his brain was. The Ork trashed around for few seconds as it choked on it's own blood, before collapsing. Squad Kirin emerged from the trees. They had been waiting for this. A covered Ork trukk that they could use to infiltrate the Ork bases and factories.

"Dispose of that body." the squad leader ordered.

"Sir."

A Marine removed the knives from the Ork and picked it up like a sack of garbage. The Marine took the body and tossed it alongside the other Ork bodies they had hid in the forest.

"I'll drive. The rest of you get in the back." the squad leader order.

The Marines nodded and climbed into the back of the trukk while he climbed into the cab of the trukk. The xeno vehicle was primitive and easy to operate. The hard part was driving wildly and recklessly like an Ork. The trukk barreled down the makeshift roads. They passed by and through several camps without incident. After all, they were just some Ork speedfreak going on a joyride.

It wasn't long until they reached the wastelands. They were barren lands devoid of anything but ruins of the people that lived on this world before the Orks came and Orkoid structures that the planet's current rulers had built. Soon those crude Ork structures would be torn down and replaced by the gleaming cities of the Imperium. As would all of the other worlds of this Ork controlled system.

After several hours of driving, they reached their target. A large Ork factory, where the Ork Mek Boyz built and maintained the Ork warmachines. It was clear that large factory was not an Ork made building but by those who lived here before the Orks came. Likely human from the look of the building's architecture. Their objective was to disrupt their production as much as possible and draw as many Orks from the central fortress.

The trukk raced in the factory, it crashed into a Ork tank and exploded. Sending most of the greenskins into a panic. They started firing their guns wildly, at the sky, at the direction the trukk came from, at anything.

"Oi!!" the Nob in charge shouted, his choppa slicing through an unfortunate Ork. "Wat are ya gitz doin'?! Stop shootin'!!"

The Orks all stopped. "But boss, dey'ze attacking." an Ork said.

The Nob's choppa decapitated the Ork. "Dey'ze not attacking, ya stupid grot! Dat's some stupid Speed Boy. Get back to work 'fore I thump ya all."

The Orks immediately, returned to their duties, rather than risk the anger of their boss. What none of them noticed was the squad of Space Marines entering covertly entering base and the central factory.

Squad Kirin swiftly moved through the factory. The time for stealth was over. Their squad leader made a series of rapid hand signs. The squad split into teams of two and headed off into different parts of the factory. Each team would inflict as much damage as they could to the factory and then pull out, luring the Orks back to the forests, where their numbers counted for nothing.

The squad leader and his teammate turn a corner and came face to face with another Nob and some Ork Boyz.

"Humies!!" the Nob shouted as he charged the two Marines, bringing his choppa down on the head of the squad leader.

The Ork axe tore through the outer layer of his helmet's armor, but stopped before cutting completely through it and into his skull. The Astartes immediately thrust his sword upwards, into the skull of the Nob. The Nob coughed up blood on the Marine's helmet before falling lifelessly to the ground. Meanwhile, the other Marine had opened fire on the Ork Boyz with his bolter. Taking two down before they even knew what happened. The squad leader raised his own bolt pistol and fired at the remaining Orks, the choppa still embedded in his helmet.

"Dey killed da boss! Dey killed da boss!!" a panicking Ork shouted before running from the Marines, only to have a trio of bolt rounds tear through it's head.

The remaining Orks threw away their primitive guns and pulled out their axes and knives, charging the two Marines. The squad leader pulled his sword out of the dead Nob and slashed at the closest. Another tackled him, sending the two to the ground. Before the Ork could finish the job, the Marine's entire body became engulfed in electricity. Electrocuting the Ork to death. The surviving Orks froze at the sight of this. The sight of one of their fellow Boyz being electrocuted by nothing send the remaining Boyz into a panic. They ran off, screaming of the 'elektric humie'. The squad leader got back up to his feet.

"Captain. Are you alright?" the Marine asked.

Captain Sasuke Uchiha pulled off his damaged helmet. "I'll be fine, Konohamaru." he said. "We still have a mission to accomplish. Come on."

The two continued on, killing any greenskin they came across. Suddenly, an explosion shook the entire factory. If the Orks didn't know they were there, they did now.

"WAAAGH!!!" a group of Orks roared as they ran down the corridors towards them. Sasuke took a deep breath, gathering air and chakra. Then he exhaled, and a great ball of fire flew down the corridor, incinerating the Orks. They pressed on, finishing off the badly brunt survivors.

They climbed up several floors. Killing more Gretchins and stray Orks as they moved.

"Humies!!" a roar came from behind them. "Get 'em boyz!"

The two spun around. A mob of Ork were racing towards them. Two grenades flew through the air, landing in front of the charging Orks. The two Space Marines dove around a corner.

_BOOM!!!_

A fireball erupted down the corridor, violently shaking everything. The sounds of metal collapsing replaced the roar of the explosion. When every settled down, Sasuke and Konohamaru got back up and peered around the corner. The Orks were dead and much the corridor had collapsed. They continued on their path until they came to a closed door. Sasuke pulled it open. They found themselves on a catwalk over a hanger full of Ork vehicles.

Another explosion shook the factory. A loud Ork roar filled the air. "Ya stupid grotz! Stop da humies from bustin' up me shop!"

It was a Mek Boy. A big one. The one in charge. The Ork was wearing simple brown pants and a sleeveless shirt. Over top of that was an apron worn by factory workers. A pair of goggles were on it's eyes. The Ork's left hand had been replaced with a mechanical power klaw. In it's right hand was a gun of some kind. Sasuke wasn't sure what exactly it was. But it wasn't a normal slugga gun that most Orks used. It was wired to the large electrical pack on it's back. And he wasn't alone. There were several smaller Mek Boyz, Gretchins, and Ork Boyz.

"We can't stop dem! Dey's too strong!" a panicking Ork said.

"Too strong!!" the Big Mek shouted, grabbing the Ork by the head. "We'z da Orks! No one iz bigger or meaner den us!"

The Big Mek crushed the Ork's head with his power klaw. "Find dem! Kill dem!" he shouted, tossing the headless corpse away.

"That wouldn't be necessary." Sasuke said. "We're right here Ork."

The greenskins all looked up at the two. Before any of them could say anything, Sasuke shouted, "Fear the Nine Tails Xenos!!"

The two Astartes jumped from the catwalk, landing on the back of a pair of Ork vehicles, and opened fire on the aliens. The Gretchins, true to their cowardly nature, ran away in fear. The Orks, on the other hand returned fire, save for their leader, who screamed at the Orks to kill them. What the Orks didn't expect is what happened next. The two Astartes disappeared in poofs of smoke and leaves. A second later, they appeared behind the Orks and fired their guns. Taking down several Orks. But when the Orks turned to face them and fire, they were gone. Only to reappear at opposite ends of the hanger. They continued to disappear and reappear. More and more Orks died every time they reappeared.

"Dey'z ghosts!" an Ork screamed. "Dey'z can't be killed! Dey'z-"

A bolter round then tore that Ork's head, killing it. Others quickly joined him. In the end, only the Big Mek and two Mek Boyz remained. The Ork leader was enraged at this point. "Dirty humies!" he screamed. "Quit dizappearin' an' fight!!"

"Fine." Sasuke said. "Just you and me Ork. Let's see who's stronger."

The Ork laughed. "No humie iz stronger den an Ork."

The Big Mek raised it's gun and fired. A purple ball of plasma streak towards Sasuke. Sasuke dove behind an Ork trukk, avoiding the shot. _'A crude plasma weapon. This has just become interesting.'_

Sasuke emerged from behind the trukk, charging the Ork while firing his bolt pistol. The Big Mek fired his plasma gun again, Sasuke rolled under the shot and kept on running. The Ork fired again and again. Most were crudely aim and missed him entirely, the rest he dodged. The Ork growled as Sasuke reached him and swung his power klaw at him. Sasuke blocked with his sword. The two were locked in a contest of strength. The Ork pushed Sasuke back and impaled him on his klaw.

The Ork laughed. "No humie iz better den an Ork!"

Sasuke chuckled. "You don't get it, do you? You're already beaten."

Suddenly, the Sasuke on his klaw faded away while another appeared in front of the Ork, running at him with his left arm surrounded by lightning.

The last thing the Ork heard was the sound of bird wings flapping before the Space Marine's arm hit his neck and decapitated him. The two other Orks were dead as well. Killed by Konohamaru.

Genjutsus were always effective against the Orks. Their brains were too stupid to even suspect that something was wrong. Another explosion shook the factory.

"Squad, status report." Sasuke said over his vox headset.

"Team 2 here. We've destroyed a hanger filled with Ork warmachines."

"Team 3 here. We've destroy several ammo caches."

"Team 4 here. We've located the factory's power generator. Explosives have been planted and we're waiting your orders."

"Team 5 here. The factory's main assembly line has been rendered useless."

"Good. The Mek Boss is dead and I believe that we have over stayed our welcome. We have secured the means to escape. Team 4, set the explosives for fifteen minutes. Everyone, proceed outside for evac."

There was no response. They didn't need to. They were all well trained and knew their orders.

Sasuke and Konohamaru pulled out the bombs they had been equipped with for this mission and planted them on several Ork vehicles. Sasuke climbed into the cab of an Ork trukk. This one had a gun mounted on top of the passenger side of the cab, allowing the passenger to fire on enemies. Konohamaru climbed into the passenger side and manned the gun. The original hanger door had been replaced long ago by the Orks with a pair of doors that to be opened manually by pushing the doors. Sasuke gunned it. The trukk barreled through the doors. Orks opened fire them, crude Ork bullets struck and bounced off the trukk's armor. Konohamaru fired back with the heavy Ork machinegun. Sasuke started circling the factory. Waiting for the rest of his squad.

It didn't take long for Teams 2 and 3 to emerge from the factory together, firing on both the nearby Orks outside as well as the Orks chasing them from inside the factory. Sasuke stopped the trukk, allowing the four Marines to climb onto the back of the vehicle. Once they were on, they took off again, running down several Orks as they went.

"Team 4, Team 5, what's your status?"

"Sorry sir. The Orks have us all pinned down in a northwestern hanger."

"Hold on. We're coming." Sasuke said.

Sauke turned the Ork trukk around and headed to the northwestern side of the factory. It was easy to spot which hanger it was, as Orks were rushing into to it. Eager for a fight.

Sasuke stopped the trukk with it's side facing the open hanger doors. Konohamaru and the rest of the squad in the back of the trukk opened fire on the Orks. Pinned between a barrage from in front and behind was too much for the Orks and they were quickly slain. The Marines raced to the trukk. One of them with a large, deep wound on his left leg, that needed another Marine to help him to the trukk. As soon as they were on, the trukk sped off. Heading away from the Ork factory.

However, they had stirred up a hornets' nest. Ork trukks, buggies and bikes chased after them. As expected. They had done their role perfectly. Now it was time to see if the other squads had been successful.

* * *

Squads Neko and Karasu

A Few Hours Earlier

Squads Karasu and Neko watched and waited. Their squads as well two-thirds of the Shadow Foxes that had been dropped on this part of the planet had one simple mission. To clear out the small forest camps and outposts so that when the remaining third that had gone into the wastelands to cripple the Ork bases there and draw a number of Orks from those bases, won't have to worry about running from the Orks only to come face to face with more Ork guns.

Captain Kenshi Mitsurugi silently waited, hidden in the woods around one Ork camp. Space Marines of the Second and Third Companies of the Shadow Foxes Legion hiding alongside him. The Third Company were his warriors. Assault Marines, all of them. Masters of close-quarters combat. Their symbol a trio of swords on a shield. The warriors of the Second Company all bore the Prime Helix. For the Second Company was the entire Apothecary Corps of the Legion. Every member of the Second Company was a lethal combination of healer and warrior.

The Ork camp was a simple thing. Four walls with two openings. Some Ork buildings, a power generator and a trio of guard towers.

"Everyone is in position." a voice next to him said.

Kenshi turned to the smaller and thinner Marine at his side. Clad in a smaller variant of their power armor, was Second Company Captain Sakura Haruno.

Female Astartes. Something completely unheard of in any other Legion as well as impossible in any other Legion. And one of several things that many other Legions had looked down on them for. But times were changing. Many of those that had viewed them as a 'tainted' Legion were now coming to respect them and their abilities.

Kenshi nodded. "Now." he ordered over the vox.

Elsewhere, a lone Astartes on the other side of camp, threw a trio of kunni with explosive tags at the Ork power generator.

_BOOM!!_

In an instant, the lights in the Ork camp died, leaving only a few fires as the only source of illumination in the area. The Ork were plunged into confusion. Had their generator blown? Or had some attacked them? If they were attacked, why hadn't they heard weapons fire? Some Orks did what comes naturally to Orks, and fired blindly into the night.

"Fear the Nine Tails!" he and Sakura shouted together as they fired their bolt pistols.

The rest of their squads joined in, howling and yipping like foxes as bolter fire filled the air as the two squads emerged from the woods on all sides of the base. Without much light, none of the Orks were able to see their attackers. The Astartes on the other hand, could see just fine in dark.

A number of Orks were quickly gunned down as they charged into the camp. Kenshi decapitated one Ork as he killed another with his bolt pistol. A Third Company Marine armed with a scythe, sliced two Orks in half. While another armed with a pair of power claws, sprinted forward, slashing Orks as he ran. A third armed a shield with a bolt pistol mount in it and a chainsword, blocked an Ork knife with his shield before gutting the Ork with his chainsword. Three Astartes each ran for a tower. They kept on running as they reached the towers, running up the side of the towers. The trio reached the top of the towers and by blade or bolter, slew the Ork gunners. Sakura stabbed an Ork in the throat with her reductor, killing it. Sakura turned and fired her bolt pistol at another Ork. Suddenly, an Ork swinging his knife wildly at her general area, got lucky. It's knife hit her pistol, knocking it from her hand. The Ork roared as it swung it's knife again at her. Sakura dodged the clumsy attack and hit the Ork with a fierce uppercut. The Ork never stood a chance against Sakura's powerful punch. It's head went flying into the air while the rest of it's body collapsed on the ground. Kenshi sheathed his sword and drew his other bolt pistol and unloaded a fury of bolter rounds upon the Orks.

It wasn't long before the entire camp was free of Orks. They hadn't lost a single Marine. But then this mission was exactly what they were experts at.

"Sheena, Mal, police those bodies and their munitions. Make sure they're all dead and get me a list of all their heavy weapons." Kenshi ordered, walking through the camp. "Nero, Zane, Kaidou, get in those towers and man the guns. Corven, get the beacon set up. Everyone else, be ready for anything."

A chorus of "Sir!" was heard as the Astartes all went about their tasks. When the other squads completed their missions, they'd be ready from them.

* * *

"This is Squad Shadow, under orders from the Primarch. The enemy response is much greater than expected. Estimated at three times larger than initial estimates. Switching to Plan Omega Orange. I repeat..."

* * *

"You heard him Astartes!" Kenshi shouted. "We're switching to Plan Omega Orange!"

It was good news for Horus and the Luna Wolves. The central fortress would have fewer Orks than they had estimated. Unfortunately, it was bad for them. Originally, they were going to use the Orks' own bases and fortifications to wear down their numbers before pulling back to the forests and using guerrilla tactics to wear them down. But now, there was too many Orks for that. Plan Omega Orange was to fall back into the forest and hit the Orks anyway they could until reinforcements arrived.

"Gather up all of the Ork rockets and bombs and set them up in the middle of the camp." he ordered. "Croven, get the detonator set up."

"This is Squads Karasu and Neko to any incoming Squads." Kenshi said over the vox. "We're proceeding with Plan Omega Orange. We will wait fifteen minutes before we flee and destroy the base. If you can reach us before then, than head here. Anyone who can't, you're on your own. Good hunting."

"Let's hope we can hold out until the Luna Wolves arrive." Sakura said, staring out into the forest, where the incoming Squads were.

Suddenly, Orks emerged from all sides, roaring and firing their crude guns as they charged the camp. Astartes opened fire on the Orks, mowing some down, but more came. The Orks may have out numbered them. But they weren't rank and file human soldiers. They were Astartes. The Emperor's Finest.

Kenshi raised his sword, white and black chakra gathering around the blade. He slashed the air in a horizontal arc. A crescent of black and white chakra flew from the blade, slicing through a half a dozen Orks. Shani appeared, slicing through Orks with his scythe like a bloody harvest. Sakura and several others opened fire with bolters and bolt pistols, gunning down more. Nero, Zane and Kaidou fired on the Orks with mounted machineguns on the towers. Orga bashed an Ork with his shield before decapitating it with his chainsword.

"Sir!" Nero said over the vox. "Incoming Ork trukks."

"Ours or their's?"

"This is Squads Kirin and Tallgeese. We're inbound." Sasuke's voice said, answering his question. "Heavy Ork resistance incoming."

"This is Squad Karasu. We're hot. Advise caution when approaching." Kenshi replied, impaling an Ork on his sword.

Kenshi turned to pile of Ork weapons. "Corven, what's the status of the parting gift?"

"Sir. The munitions are prepared and I'm setting-"

A cowardly Ork fired on Corven from behind. The rounds tore through his armor. Corven let out a slight, pained grunt and fell on top of the munitions. Kenshi roared in anger as he fired on the Ork. A trio of bolt rounds tore through the Ork's skull, obliterating it's skull. Kenshi knelt down next to Corven and turned him over. He was still alive.

"Captain...I cannot move my legs. An Ork bullet has pierced my spine." Corven said. "Hand me the detonator and my bolter, sir. I'll cover your retreat."

Kenshi nodded and handed the man his bolter and the detonator. "Your sacrifice will be remembered, brother."

At that moment, a pair of Ork trukks entered the camp single file, running down a number of Orks as they stopped. Two full squads of Marines exited the vehicles and joined their defense against the Orks.

Together, the four Squads managed to repel the Ork Assault. But they would return. It was only a matter of time.

He, Sakura, Sasuke and his second in command, Treize, gathered together to discuss their next plans.

"We must split up and enter the forest. The Orks are too numerous for us to fight in a large group." Kenshi said.

"I agree sir." Treize said. "We clearly underestimated the Orks. They're response is much better coordinated than we had thought."

Sasuke nodded. "Our Squads will separate and regroup at the Point Zulu Green. Agreed?"

The three other Squad leaders nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

Five Minutes Later

Orks poured into the captured camp, expecting a fight. They got one. Corven fired his bolter at the incoming Orks.

"Fear the Nine Tails, Xeno Scum!!! Die! Die! DIE!" he shouted again and again as they fired back.

Of course, Orks were terrible shots. So only a few hit him actually hit him. And most of those grazed him. So he was still alive by the time the first Orks reached him. He smashed his bolter on the head of one Ork and punched another. An Ork axe suddenly sliced into his armor and his chest. Corven coughed up blood.

"Fear...the...Nine Tails!" he shouted one last time before letting go of the detonator.

A massive fireball engulfed the camp, killing scores of Orks.

* * *

The rest of Squad Karasu watch their comrade's funeral pyre fire consume the greenskins. No words were said. Now wasn't the time to mourn their fallen battle-brother. That time would come later.

The nine remaining Astartes disappeared into the forest.

* * *

After hours of brutal guerrilla fighting, most of the Squads from the _Will of Fire_ had regrouped on a small mountain twenty miles south of where they had first landed on the planet. However, none had seen their Primarch and his Squad since the mission began.

That didn't matter to them. They had been trained to think and plan on their feet. To operate without a clear command structure. They would keep on fighting until the last Ork fell or the last Astartes fell.

Sasuke loaded his bolt pistol with his last clip. They were fighting furiously. Orks were falling in scores to their superior might. But that worked against them too. Orks lived for and thrived on war. The bloodier the fight, the more Orks would be drawn to it.

Worse, the Luna Wolves were due to arrive an hour ago. They had no idea what was going on in the rest of the planet or the system of that matter.

"WAAAAAAAGH!!!"

A massive Ork horde charged up the mountain. Kenshi and much of the Third Company made up their first line. The Assault Marines tore into the greenskins, killing many. But many, many more ran past them, heading up the mountain.

Sasuke knew they had only a few options left. He closed his eyes for a moment. When they opened again, the Sharingan had been replaced by the Mangekyo Sharingan. "Sir, you're not planning on using that, are you?" Scirocco, one of his lieutenants, asked.

"We don't have a choice-"

Suddenly, a dark green drop pod crashed at the base of the mountain. In the middle of the Orks, sending Orks flying into the air. More drop pods crashed into the Ork lines and in forests nearby. A few were dark green, but most were the white of the Luna Wolves.

The drop pods opened up. From pods of their Legion, Dreadnoughts emerged, while white clad Luna Wolves emerged from their pods. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. Not because they were saved. But because there were no black armored Luna Wolves among them. None of the First Company Luna Wolves were present. None of Abaddon's Company were present. He wasn't about to be saved by Abaddon.

The sight of their Dreadnoughts and the Luna Wolves, reinvigorated the Shadow Foxes. Sakura, her right hand glowing green, stabbed several Orks with her hand, causing them to collapse and convulse. Kenshi and his reunited command squad slashed through Ork after Ork. Kakashi fired his autocannon at Orks while he tore through nearby Orks with his lightning talon. Sasuke scanned the Orks for a single target. The largest Ork present. The Warboss.

It didn't take that long to find the Warboss. He was climbing up the mountain, killing anything that got in his way. Sasuke jumped from the ledge overlooking the battle, that he had been standing on. He landed on the Warboss, sending the two rolling down the side of the mountain a good twelve feet. Losing their weapons as they fell. When they stopped on a flat ledge, Sasuke was the first to his feet. His fist slammed into the Ork's face as it tried to get up. The Ork staggered back. Sasuke moved in to deliver more blows, when the Ork headbutted him, catching him off guard. The Ork followed through with a series of powerful punches to the Space Marine. Sasuke raised his arms, shield himself from the blows.

"Not bad Ork." Sasuke said, gathering chakra. "But not good enough!"

Electricity suddenly erupted around his arms, causing the Ork Warboss to pause at the sight. Sasuke took that momentary pause to thrust both of his arms into the massive Ork's chest. The Ork howled as electricity poured into it's body. Sasuke pulled his arms out of the Ork's chest and kicked the half-dead Ork off the ledge. The Ork's body rolled down the mountain, it was dead long before it stopped. The effect of their leader's death was instantaneous. Some Orks fled the battlefield, others continued fighting, while the others started to fight amongst themselves over who was the new boss.

In the end, all of the Orks were either dead or had fled. Apothecaries of both the Shadow Foxes and Luna Wolves were attending to the wounded and the dead. Others were burning the Ork bodies in large fires.

"You're late Kakashi." Sasuke said, approaching the Dreadnought shell that contained his former sensei.

"Sorry. I lost on the road of life."

"That's funny, coming from someone who's already dead." Kenshi said as he and Sakura approached the two.

"How many did we lose?" Sasuke asked.

"42 dead and another 67 wounded. At least among those Squads that are here. We won't know about the rest of the Legion until this planet is under our control." Sakura answered. "It could have much worse."

At that moment, the Captain of the Luna Wolves forces appeared.

"I am Captain Garviel Loken, Luna Wolves, Tenth Company." the Luna Wolf Captain said. "Reinforcements and supplies from the Fleet are incoming."

Sasuke wasn't particularly familiar with this Captain. But then aside from the Captains of the Mournival and old Iacton Qruze, he wasn't all that familiar with most of the current Luna Wolves Captains.

"Captain Sasuke Uchiha, Shadow Foxes, First Company."

"Captain Kenshi Mitsurugi, Shadow Foxes, Third Company."

"Captain Sakura Haruno, Shadow Foxes, Second Company." Sakura said, taking off her helmet.

Loken became slightly uncomfortable at the sight of Sakura. It was one of the more common reactions she and other female Astartes received from those of other Legions.

"Where's your Primarch?" Loken asked. "I was told that he would be here."

"Well, knowing him, he's probably in heart of Ork territory." Sasuke said.

* * *

Black drop pods impacted all over Warlord Urrlak Urruk's Fortress. Pods containing the Terminator Squads of the Luna Woves First Company and their Primarch, Horus. The pods opened, revealing squads of Astartes clad in the powerful Tactical Dreadnought armor, making the already large Astartes into truly massive behemoths. The Terminator Squads were horribly outnumbered. But each one was a walking tank. They opened fire on the Orks with their combi-bolters. Crushing Ork bodies with their powerfists. Some tearing Orks apart with swords and other melee weapons. The Orks fired their primitive guns and swinging their axes, knives and other weapons at the Terminators. But most of the Ork weapons were far too weak to penetrate their armor.

But they weren't invincible. By sheer numbers, the Orks started wearing down the Terminators. A band of Orks pulled one Terminator down, hacking and slashing at his armor until finally, it began to break. Another Terminator was hit by a barrage of Ork rockets, tearing the front of his armor apart.

Unnoticed by the Orks, four figures emerged from the shadows. Three were clad in all black armor, devoid of any Legion markers. The only thing out of the ordinary about them was the faceplates of their helmets. They were animal faces instead of the normal power armor faceplates. An eagle, a lion, and a wolf.

The fourth and larger figure was clad in dark green armor. The shoulder pads were black with dark red trim and the image of fox head surrounded by nine tails. He wore a cape made from the pelt of Takai Death Fox. It's bright orange color, a stark contrast to the dark, muted colors of his armor. He held a large great sword of ninja design in one hand. He wore no helmet, revealing his face. He had a long, blond, spiked mane of hair and bright blue eyes. Three whisker-like scars adorned each tanned cheek.

He was Sixth Hokage, Lord of the Shinobi Worlds and Primarch of the Eleventh Space Marine Legion. Naruto Uzumaki.

A grin spread across his lips. "Better late than never, Horus." he said.

He turned to his bodyguards. "Come brothers! The battle is far from over!"

The four charged headlong into the Ork hordes. "For the Emperor and the Imperium!!" Naruto roared as his sword swept across the tide of greenskins.

* * *

Yes, I'm posting yet another story. Blame my muse, it's an annoying, fickle pain in the butt.

There's one type of Naruto crossover that I really like, that I find is rarely ever properly done and go beyond one or two chapters. That is the Naruto/Warhammer 40,000 crossovers. It's always the same thing. They force the Warhammer 40k universe to fit the Naruto universe, often softening up the brutal Warhammer universe. Which to me, ruins much of the Warhammer 40k elements of the crossovers. There are however, some excellent Naruto/Warhammer 40k crossovers out there. 'Symphony of Hatred' by Void Walker is one of my favorites and an excellent example of an author bringing the two universes together in a truly amazing story.

That's what I'm trying to do here. Slightly altering the two and bringing them together.

Also, I'm dislike stories that have female Space Marines, but never explain how they came to be. As it's impossible for a woman to become a Space Marine in the Warhammer 40k universe. Also, I dislike when the females are same as their male counterparts, giants with bulging muscles. Does that sound like a woman to you? The females are taller than normal humans but shorter than their male counterparts and don't have the bulk that the males have.

Okay enough of my rants. Now, my story is set during the Great Crusade and later, the Horus Heresy. So the Imperium isn't the same as it is now. The Emperor is still alive and the Primarchs are all still loyal. There is no religion in the Imperium, expect for the Adeptus Mechanicus, and most humans are blissfully unaware of the Chaos Gods. Nor is the Imperium the brutal regime it is now.

The idea behind this story is quite simple, yet not all that common. The idea of Naruto being one of the two missing Primarchs. Now , as you see, there are female Space Marines in this story, but they aren't as physically menacing as male counterparts. I will explain how they came into being in the next chapter as well as Naruto first meeting the Emperor.

Now, I will make some references to some of the recent Naruto arc and there will be some scenes from the Horus Heresy novels in this. So I figure I should warn you. Also, to fill out positions within Naruto's Legion, there will be characters from other animes, that have their backgrounds altered to fit this story. These will be secondary characters mostly. The major characters will all be either Naruto or Warhammer 40k characters or OCs. And I am accepting OCs. You can submit as many as you want. They can be Shinobi Marines or normal Space Marines. Though if I get too many Shinobi, I turn them into normal Marines. They can have any bloodline ability from the series or one of your own creation. No Rinnegan, it's too powerful and rare. I may change any background on the character you give me, I'll try to avoid too many changes.

And who those of you haven't read my Naruto/Bleach crossover stories, Kenshi Mitsurugi is my OC fourth member of Team 7. I'll explain some of his background in later chapters. But for the most part, it isn't all that much important. Also, I've been asked about why the Legion would have normal Space Marines when they have a number of worlds to draw ninja recruits from. Well first off, most of the ninja worlds are like Naruto's. Only a third of students can actually become ninjas. Instead of just having the students try again a year later, they're recruited into the Legion to serve as the backbone of the Legion as it takes longer for a Genin to reach a level of skill that allows them to enter combat. Also, all of the Space Marine Legions were first created on Terra before the Primarchs were found. So there would be a full Legion of Space Marines already existing. And it's a means of balancing things out. If the entire Legion was all shinobi, they would be way, way overpowered. This way there's some balance to things.

Here's a quick rundown on the companies that make up the Legion:

First: Elite and Veteran warriors and the only Terminator Squads of the Legion  
Second: a much smaller company, made entire of the Apothecaries of the Legion, they mostly play a support role, sending Apothecaries with other squads. Though there are times when they field full Apothecary Squads into combat.  
Third: Entirely made up of Assault Marines. Experts of close-combat.  
Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, Twelfth and Thirteenth: Standard companines. Two-thirds standard Space Marines, one-third Shinobi Marines.  
Eighth: Specialized trackers and scouts.  
Nine: Almost entirely normal Astartes  
Tenth: Devastator Squads. Heavy weapon squads.  
Eleventh: Specialists in non-urban warfare. Basically, desert fighters, jungle fighters and the like.  
Fourteenth: Entirely made up of Neophytes, Marines in training. Deployed in combats as scouts and support squads, though not as good as the Eighth Company in the role of scouts.  
Fifteenth: the Genin of the Legion. Rarely ever deployed in combat. They spend years learning and training under Jonin-sensei until they become full Marines and Chunin.  
ANBU: bodyguards of the Primarch and assassins.

I should point out that they aren't wearing the current power armor worn by Space Marines. As it, along with jump packs, do not exist yet.

Oh, and nod to anyone who realized that the Captain of the _Will of Fire_, has the same name as the little boy from Wave. They are same person.

Finally:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warhammer 40,000 or any other Anime characters I bring into this.


	2. Chapter One: Father and Son Reunited

Yo everybody. I'm not all that surprised by the lack of reviews. I didn't expect to get that many initially. I figured that I wouldn't really get much reviews until a couple chapters in. Though I do love to get reviews.

**Chapter One: Father and Son Reunited**

"They're dead, my lord. All of these worlds are dead."

The Emperor of Man stared out at the world his flagship was orbiting, pondering this latest mystery. When they first discovered this cluster of systems, a Warp Storm appeared, enveloping the cluster. Or at least, that's everyone else saw. Even the Navigators had been fooled into believing the false Warp Storm. Only he had seen through the deception. Ultimately, he had to lead the Fleet through the 'Warp Storm'. As soon as they cross through the storm, it disappeared and a new threat emerged. A massive unknown Fleet emerged from nowhere and attacked. The entire Fleet had been crippled by the attackers in minutes. Or at least, that's what everyone else believed. In reality, they had been attacked by illusions. The damage only an illusion as well. The Emperor ordered the Fleet to only proceed forward on their 'crippled' engines. To their amazement, their ships responded, shattering the illusion.

Now there was this final illusion. Many of the worlds of this system were green and full of life. But yet again, only he could see it. All others only saw barren, lifeless rocks.

"They are not dead." he said. "Something is trying to keep us from these worlds. I am going to the surface to find out why. Inform the _Vengeful Spirit_ that I am leaving for the planet."

"_father of the Star Child..."_ a mental voice whispered, trying to speak to him. _"please...I urge you not to go to those worlds...you'll contaminate everything..."_

Father of the Star Child? Could it be that one of his sons was in this cluster?

"_Who are you?_"

"_it is too much explain between minds...we will reveal ourselves if you swear to listen to us first...not destroy us..."_

"_I swear it. I nor will my forces take any hostile action against you. So long as you explain yourselves._"

"_we appear..."_

The final illusion faded away, revealing the true worlds to the entire Imperial Fleet. Several of the plants were green, vibrant, alive.

"My lord, incoming communication from an unknown source." the comm officer said.

"Let us hear what they have to say."

"Vessels of the Imperium of Man, on behalf of the Ekichou, I welcome you." a voice said, in heavily accented Gothic. "Never had we thought that anyone would ever breach our Image Weavers' illusions. We know why you have come. There is much that needs to be explained. Please, don't land on any of the inhabited worlds. They must not be contaminated. Come to the moon of the world your fleet is orbiting. All will be explained there."

* * *

When they arrived at moon, they found that it wasn't a moon at all, but a vast space station disguised as a lifeless moon. A truly impressive feat of engineering.

A small envoy, consisting of the Emperor, Malcador the Sigilite, the Primarchs Horus, Leman Russ, Magnus the Red, Sanguinius and Rogal Dorn, who had been accompanying the Emperor's Fleet at the time, as well as Archmagos Kane of Adeptus Mechanicus and a handful of Astartes from the Luna Wolves, Thousand Sons, Blood Angels, Imperial Fists and Space Wolves to serve as bodyguards, arrived on a lone Stormbird.

A group of robed beings approached the Stormbird. The leader pulled back their hood, revealing...

"Xenos!" Russ roared. "What trickery is this?!"

The creature before them was humanoid. It's head was avian, with short white feather covering it's face and group longer purple and red feathers coming from the back of it's head, like hair. A thin, short beak emerged from it's face. It's eyes were yellow and devoid of a pupil. It's hands had only two fingers and a thumb, all tipped with short talons.

Russ drew his sword, preparing to strike the alien down.

"Hold!" the Emperor said. "I gave my word that there would be no hostilities until they could explain things. And I will honor that."

"I thank you, Emperor of the Imperium of Man." the Xeno Leader said, bowing it's head, a female from the sound of it's voice. "I am Arhisa of the Ekichou. Overseer of the Shinobi Project."

"Shinobi?"

"Our future protectors. But I will explain that in time." she said. "You wish to see the Star Child, correct?"

"Yes. Show me this 'Star Child'."

"Arhisa bowed her head. "Very well then, follow me."

She lead them down a long series of corridors. The walls, floors and ceilings were all smooth, white and had a highly polished sheen to them.

"You see, our species are mentally power and highly intelligent. However, we are physically weak. We relied on hiding and illusions to keep us safe. But we knew that it wasn't enough to stop the Dark Ones that dwell in the Realm Between Realms. Then we found the humans of these worlds. They were a primitive, yet hearty breed. But as they were, they weren't strong enough to protect us. Worse yet, they were susceptible to whispers of the Dark Ones."

"Dark Ones?" Dorn asked. "What are these Dark Ones?"

Arhisa stared at the giant. "They are the Living Terrors that seek to extinguish the light of the universe and engulf it in eternal darkness."

"But what are they? Xenos?"

Arihisa shook her avian head. "Like children." she said. "You cannot comprehend the universe as it truly is."

"I will not have an alien talk down to me!"

"Enough!" the Emperor said. "You said they weren't strong enough. What did you do?"

"As you experienced, we hid this system and the others from the rest of the galaxy." she said. "We then used our vast scientific knowledge to strengthen the people of these worlds."

"Genetic manipulation on a planetary scale?"

"Yes. We made them stronger. Strengthen their mental defenses against the Dark Ones' whispers. And in the process, gave them abilities unlike any humans before them. See for yourselves."

Images appeared on the walls. Images of humans doing battle. A man in red armor with a motion of his hands, created a forest out of nothing and manipulating the trees with simple gestures of his hands. Another warrior breathed out a ball of fire, incinerating his opponent. A silver haired warrior with mismatched eyes was channeling lightning into hand. A warrior clad in a nobleman's clothes raised his sword, summoning a serpent of pure water out of the lake behind him. The man rode it into battle, like a knight from an ancient epic. Group of warriors from a vast jungle emerged from thin air, descending on another band of warriors. As quickly as they appeared, they disappeared from sight. These were but a handful of the images they saw.

"Extraordinary..." Magnus said. "Some form of psykers?"

"No. They have no..." Arhisa paused, saying the next word with difficultly. "_Psykers_, as you call them. They use the power in the bodies of all beings. The very energy that causes all living things to function. They manipulate it and shape it into the abilities you see here."

"It took seven human generations for them to evolve to the point you see now. But they weren't our only creations."

New images appeared. Three men and woman appeared, they did some kind of gesture. A giant snake, a giant slug, a giant toad clad in a coat and a giant black and white bear wearing a straw hat and a black and white coat, appeared from nowhere. A warrior clad in a black coat with red clouds battled a great seabeast with three tails. Jungle warriors stalked a great beast covered in a black armored carapace. A giant nine-tailed fox craved a path of destruction through a forest. Countless more images displayed various other powerful creatures filled the screens.

The group came to a pair of large, heavy doors. Arhisa placed her hand on a small display panel. "However, it was estimated that it would be another twenty generations until they were ready." she said as the doors hissed and slowly opened. "It was then that pod containing the Star Child appeared."

A cold breeze creped out of the opening door. It was a vast cold storage chamber. Walls were covered in vast shelves, containing vials of blood. In the center of the a separate cold storage pod. Inside was the body of an infant. A dead infant. One of his sons. One of sons was dead before even reaching adulthood.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the Emperor said, his fury barely contained. "Why is my son dead?!"

"When the pod was found, it was damaged. The infant dead." Arhisa explained. "We studied the body. He discovered the genetic modifications in the child. It was unlike anything we had ever seen. It's potential was great. We combined the infant's DNA with that of one of the greatest Shinobi to have been born at the time and impregnated his wife. Creating a new being. It was our hope that the reborn child would be the herald of their future as our protectors. Fate, however, seems to have an amusing sense of humor. We have watched him his whole life. His life so far has been difficult and trying, but he fought on, growing stronger and strengthen those around him."

"Bring me to him." the Emperor said.

"I cannot. Not yet anyway. There is still much you must see."

Arhisa took them to a great hall. "Bare witness to his life and understand." she said.

A giant nine-tailed fox, tore through a vast forest, leaving nothing but death and destruction. It was heading for a village in the center of the forest. Warriors fought and died, trying to stop the monster. But nothing could stop it. Suddenly, the giant toad they had seen before appeared, atop it's head was a blond haired man, holding a blond haired infant.

The man said something, in a language none of them knew. A bright light filled the screen for a few minutes. When the light faded, the fox was gone and the man on the toad was dead. Still holding the infant in his arms. Whisker-like marks adorned his face. A group of warriors and an elderly man appeared. The old man picked up the child and spoke in that same unknown language.

They watched the boy grow up, seemingly hated by virtually all in the village. But the child persevered, striking back at those that made his life miserable. Not with violence like some would, but humiliating them with childish pranks.

"Lively little bugger, isn't he." Russ said, chuckling at the boy's pranks.

"But why was he so hated?" the Emperor asked.

"The day he was born, the Nine-Tailed Fox, our greatest failure, was sealed into him. The village leader decreed that none could tell him nor those too young to have known what happen, that it was sealed into him. It was hoped that the people would see him as a hero, for being damned to forever keeping the Kyuubi imprisoned within his being. Sadly, while the decreed was not broken for many years, the people viewed the boy as the reincarnation of the Kyuubi and blamed him for death and destruction it caused."

They watched the boy train in an academy alongside other children.

"He persevered. Striving to become Hokage, the greatest warrior in his village, it's leader and protector. Then, the night he became a true ninja, he learned the truth of why he was hated. In the end, nothing changed. He still sought to become Hokage."

They watched him join a team of other children, a pale, black haired boy, a pink haired girl and brown haired boy with a sword, commanded by silver haired man. The blond haired boy and the black haired boy argued and fought constantly. Like rivals. Like brothers.

They watched the team's missions and battles. Ultimately, leading up the black haired boy's betrayal and the splitting up of their team as each trained under one of four powerful warriors that had once been teammates for three years. Many battles played out, all manipulated by a lone masked man seeking power and domination over all others. Black hair boy betrayed and slew his master. Then he battled another man. The grueling battle ended with the man dying. Then the masked man approached the boy, telling him something and winning over his loyalty.

In the end, the masked man had the boy attack his former teammates. The blond and black haired boys fought in a grueling battle. In the end, the blond won. The black haired boy fled back to his master with his former teammates following. The masked man attacked the trio, only for him to be betrayed by the black haired boy. The five battled in a long and vicious battle that ended with the masked man's death.

"That was only a few months ago." Arhisa said. "The boy and his comrades are still in the village, serving it and protecting it like all true ninja do. All Shinobi, whether on this world or on other worlds strive to protect their homes and their comrades, no matter. It is how we bred them. To be the ultimate protectors. There are those that turn against such beliefs, but ultimately, those are a minority. Most would die before betraying their homes and comrades."

Arhisa's gaze turned to him. "We have explained everything to you, Emperor of Man." she said. "Our fate, as is the fate of all of those on the Shinobi Worlds are in your hands. Destroy us. Use us. Leave us alone. Whatever you do, we cannot stop you and we accept our fates."

All in the room stared at the Emperor. Waiting to hear his verdict on things. No doubt, his sons had reached their own decisions on the matter. "Before I make my decision, I will have your council, my sons."

Magnus was the first to speak. "These humans, despite their mutations, could be a great boon to the Imperium. If what we've seen is true, than we should bring them into the Imperium. And if that boy is truly our brother, than let us welcome him back into the fold."

"These people have been the play things of aliens for years." Rogal Dorn said, his voice filled with disgust. "They nor these creatures can be trusted. They and their alien masters would slit our throats at the first chance. And that child is not my brother. My brother is lying dead in a pod."

"I advise caution." Horus said. "The abilities of these people could indeed be of great benefit to the Imperium. But we cannot overlook their origins. We should welcome them back into the Imperium, but we should also carefully watch them just to be on the safe side. Just as we should with the boy, if he truly is our brother."

"I must agree with Horus." Sanguinius said. "We should welcome them, but with caution."

"Bah. This whole thing is nothing but one big joke." Leman Russ said. "How do we know that this isn't just one big alien trick?"

"You raise a good point, Russ." Malcador said. "If I may, my liege."

The Emperor nodded. "Speak my friend."

"There is indeed the possibility that this whole thing has been one big ruse. I suggest that we see these abilities and this boy in person before you decide. If Russ doubts them, than he should challenge the boy. If he truly is a Primarch, than he should be able to hold his own for awhile against Russ."

"You want me to fight a little whelp?!"

"Why not? It would answer any doubts."

"I agree. We shall go see this child with our own eyes." the Emperor said, turning to Arhisa. "You will take us to his village."

Arhisa nodded. "As you wish. As I said before, we cannot stop you. Nor do we choose to."

"What is the boy's name?"

* * *

"Naruto!"

Naruto Uzumaki half choked on his ramen as Sakura shouted his name. "What?" he said, coughing.

"There's something you have to see." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"There's giant outside of Konoha, shouting in some strange gibberish." Sakura paused for a moment. "But he's shouting your name."

"What? You're kidding, right?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Really? Wow. I got to see this."

* * *

"_Japanese_"

"**Gothic**"

"**Where is Naruto Uzumaki?!**" Russ shouted.

The growing crowd of ninjas and civilians just stared at him. Unsure of what to make of the giant, armored man that was speaking a language none of them knew. The ninjas had yet to make any move against him as he had yet to make any hostile move. And until the Hokage arrived, they weren't going to make the first move.

"**Well?! Where is Naruto Uzumaki?!**"

Leman was beginning to feel like a fool. He had been shouting at these people for over five minutes now. And the boy had yet to show, nor any of these people doing anything.

"**Come on, dammit!! I'm getting bored!**" he shouted. "**If you're not going to get me Uzumaki, than some fight me or something!**"

At that very moment, Uzumaki and that pink haired girl appeared. Naruto stared at the giant. Clad in gray, unlike any thing he had ever seen. It was covered in various totems. Animal teeth and claws, wolf icons and the like. The man had a long, wild mane of reddish-brown hair with two braided ponytails framing his face. The man had a wild face with fangs.

"**At last! Come! Fight me Uzumaki!**"

"_Hey Naruto._" Kiba said. "_You know this guy?_"

"_No. I've meet this guy in my life._" he said, staring at the large man. "_Why are you asking me about him? He looks more like someone you'd know_."

Russ marched up on the group and in one quick motion, he grabbed Naruto by the collar. "_Hey! Let __me go!_" he shouted, thrashing about in the man's arm.

Suddenly, something powerful hit his waist, denting his armor and causing him to stumble back. Naruto slipped from his grasp. It was the girl. A little girl had dented his armor with just a punch. Maybe there was something to these people.

Sakura winced in pain. She had broken some of the bones in her hand with that punch. But at least the giant had let go of Naruto.

"_Thanks Sakura. You okay?_"

"_Yeah, I'll be fine._"

"**You want to fight too, girl?**" Russ said as he drew his sword. "**Fine!**"

Russ swung his sword at the two. "_Leaf Whirlwind!_"

A force impacted the same damaged spot in this waist. He stumbled back from the blow.

"_Naruto, Sakura, are you alright?_" Rock Lee asked.

"**Another whelp! I don't give a damn about you. I want to fight Naruto Uzumaki!**" Russ shouted.

"_Geez. What does this guy keep on rambling about?_" Kiba said. "_And why does he keep on saying your name?_"

"_I don't know. I've never seen him before in my life._"

"_Well then, he messes with one of us, he messes with all of us. Let's go Akamaru!_"

Russ threw down his sword as Akamaru came at him. He wrestled with the large dog. The dog was strong, but he was a Primarch. He threw the great dog off of his body. At that moment, a cyclone raked across his side.

A dozen Narutos jumped on him. Russ swatted them off of him with ease. "_Rasengan!_" Naruto shouted, coming at him with a ball of blue energy in his hand.

Naruto slammed the ball into the damaged section of his waist, further damaging his armor. Russ looked down at the smoking hole in his armor. His father had told him to hold back, otherwise he'd snap these whelps in two. But these whelps were starting to humiliate him! He could image his brothers laughing at him right now.

"**I'm through playing around!**" Russ shouted.

Akamaru lunged at him again. Russ sidestepped the dog and drove his elbow into the dog's head. At only a fraction of strength, knocking the dog out.

"_Akamaru!_" Kiba shouted.

A second later, a cyclone came at him. Russ slapped the boy, knocking him unconscious as well.

"_Damn. He knocked out Kiba and Akamaru with one slap._" Naruto cursed. "_This guy's strong._"

Lee sat down, pulling off his leg warmers. He pull off his weights, stood up and dropped the weights. Russ's eyes widened in surprise. 'This kids has to be strong as an Astartes to wear such weights.'

Lee took off in a blur of speed. Though Russ could keep up with that speed, he couldn't match the boy's speed. He was hit by a barrage of blows. Further denting his armor. Russ swung his arm, catching the boy as he ran. The boy flew back, rolling across the ground.

"**Two down. Two to go.**" Russ said, grabbing his sword.

Suddenly, a pair of crescents of black and white energy flew at him. The energy tore into his armor. A split-second later, a massive fireball engulfed him.

Kenshi and Sasuke appeared. "_Well that takes care of that._" Kenshi said. "_So what was that all about?_"

"_No clue._" Naruto said, as the fire burned. "_That guy...Oh, you got to be kidding me!_"

Russ emerged from the fire, singed a little but otherwise unharmed.

"_No way!_" Kenshi said in disbelief. "_What is this guy made of?_"

"**Impressive.**" Russ said. "**But not enough to stop me.**"

Something slammed into his abdomen. The front plate of his armor exploded. Russ fell backwards to the ground. Not since the time he fought Lion El'Jonson, had he experienced such damage. Worse yet, it wasn't some powerful alien. Nor one of his fellow Primarchs. It was a bunch of women and children!

"_What the hell is going on?_" Tsunade said, turning from Russ to Naruto and the others.

"**THAT IS IT!!!**" Russ shouted. "**I'm not fooling around anymore!**"

Russ let out a loud wolf howl. He backhanded Tsunade, sending the woman flying and rendering her unconscious. "_Granny!_" Naruto shouted. "_You bastard!_"

"_He took one of Lady Tsunade's punches and knocked her out in a single punch._" Sakura said. "_What is he? And how can anyone stop him?_"

"_I don't know._" Sasuke said. "_I use the Kirin and get rid of him once and for all._"

"_No._" Kenshi said. "_It'll take too long you to just to generate the storm clouds needed. And we're too close to the village for you to use it safely._"

Russ roared as he charged at the four ninjas, swinging his sword. All of them leaped out of the way.

"_I have an idea._" Naruto said, summoning two shadow clones. "_Keep him distracted for a few minutes._"

"_Naruto! That move is forbidden!_" Sakura said in alarm. "_It could destroy your arm!_"

"_Don't about me. Just keep him busy._"

Kenshi sheathed his swords. "_Alright. Just be careful._" he said, pulling out a scroll. "_Oh, and if we manage to kill this guy, I want his sword, so try not to destroy it._"

Kenshi summoned a huge sword wrapped in bandages. Samehada. The shark skin blade that once belonged to Kisame Hoshigaki before Kenshi fought and slew him, inheriting the sentient sword as Kisame had done before him.

"_Of course._" Sasuke said, drawing his own sword while Sakura moved into her own fighting stance.

Kenshi struck first, swinging Samehada. Russ blocked with his sword. Russ's eyes widened as Samehada moved and shifted underneath the bandages. Russ easily pushed the boy to the ground. "**Children shouldn't be playing with weapons.**" he said, grabbing the sword.

Suddenly, spikes shot out of the handle, stabbing through his gauntlet. "**Gah! What trickery is this?!**" Russ shouted, letting go of the sword.

"_Sorry. But doesn't like anyone but it's master touching it._" Kenshi said, flipping back to his feet and grabbing the sword before it hit the ground.

"_Chidori Eisou!_" Sasuke shouted.

A blade of electricity shot out, piercing Russ's side. "**Damn whelps.**" Russ cursed as the electricity coursed through his body.

His free gripped the lightning blade and slowly pulled it out. Sakura punched the ground, causing it to collapse underneath him. Russ pulled himself out of the crater, grabbing a chuck of earth as he did. He threw it at Sakura. Sakura tried to jump out of it's path, but it hit her ankle. Causing her to fall. "_Sakura, you okay?_" Kenshi asked.

"_My ankle's broken. But I'm alright._"

"_I'm ready!_" Naruto shouted, holding a ready Rasenshuriken.

"_Chidori Senbon._" Sasuke shouted, throwing the lightning needles at the giant.

The needles pierced his body. Numbness spread through his body. Russ found that he could barely move his body.

"_Finish him._" Sasuke said.

"_Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!_" Naruto shouted, running at Russ.

Naruto jumped up and slammed the Rasenshuriken into Russ's already badly damaged armor. The front exploded. Russ fell to the ground. Naruto stumbled back, landing on his butt. Russ's armor had been destroyed. Russ got up, tearing off chucks of his broken, useless armor.

"**You're strong boy.**" Russ said, raising his sword. "**Whether you're my brother or not, you've earned my respect. But it's over.**"

"**That is enough, Russ.**" a voice said. "**They've proven themselves.**"

Suddenly, a group of beings appeared. They were giants, like the first one, and two normal sized, robe figures. The first robed figure held a staff, topped with an eagle. Flames spot of the area of the staff beneath the eagle. The second robed being was completely concealed in their robes. The first one could be best described as an angel. A man with a noble face and long blond hair, clad in gold armor with two great wings emerging from his back. The next one was also dramatically different from the others. His hair and skin were red. And he was missing his right eye. The giant was clad in red armor with gold trim. The next one was clad in gold armor, and had short white hair and a stern face. The next one had black armor with gold trim. He had short brown hair and proud, slightly arrogant, face.

However, everyone's eyes were on the largest of the group. A man with shoulder length, dark hair. Clad magnificent golden armor. The man radiated power. Something struck at the very core of Naruto's being. A sense of familiarity filled Naruto. Like he knew this man. Yet he had never seen this man before in his life.

"_Hello Naruto._" the man said. "_I have come to bring you home._"

Everything changed after that.

* * *

Years passed since that day. All of villages and countries of Naruto's world joined the Imperium. Some initially resisted, but the Emperor personally spoke to their leaders, convincing them to join the Imperium. Save for one. The mysterious Village Hidden in Shadows. The moment, the Emperor and his party arrived in center of the ninja Village, the entire population went mad. Every man, woman and child attacked the group in a homicidal frenzy. In the end, the Village was wiped out.

But Naruto wasn't present for any of this. The Emperor had taken Naruto up to his flagship the very day they met. Samples were taken from Naruto, to create a new genetic blueprint for the Legion he would one day command. But, there was a mutation in the new gene-seed. A truly amazing mutation in the gene-seed. Females, born with what had been declared the Shinobi Mutation, could become Space Marines. Though they would be shorter and thinner than their male counterparts, they'd otherwise be identical.

The Emperor had also declared the Ekichou, a Protectorate of the Imperium. They had been charged with ensuring the genetic future of the Shinobi Worlds and aiding the Apothecaries of his future Space Marine Legion in the creation of their Space Marines. Needless to say, few people were happy with such a decree. Personally, Naruto agreed with it. If it wasn't for the Ekichou, he wouldn't exist. Nor would the Shinobi World exist. And they welcomed the Imperium and left their fates in the hands of the Emperor. So why should they wipe them out for that?

The Emperor taught him much, of war and strategy. Of culture and diplomacy. Naruto's body grew. Becoming larger and stronger. Naruto met his brother Primarchs, or at least those that had been found. Their reactions had been varied. Horus, Magnus, Sanguinius, and Leman Russ welcomed him with open arms. Lorgar, Fulgrim, Jaghatai Khan, Lion El'Jonson and Corax welcomed him, but were skeptical about him and the people from his world. The others were less than kind with their greetings. Ferrus Manus, Roboute Guilliman, Vulkan, Perturabo, Angron, Mortarion and Rogal Dorn, at best didn't trust him because of his connection to the Ekichou. At worst, they outright hated him. None more than Guilliman and Angron. Straight laced Guilliman had once called him 'nothing more than a moronic fool who was no more fit to lead a Legion than a court jester was'. While Angron simply called him a weak little boy. While he tolerated Guilliman and all of those that looked down on him, he hated Angron. As far as Naruto was concerned, the man was a bloodthirsty savage.

Though the strangest encounter he had, was with Konrad Curze, the Night Haunter. The pale, brooding man introduced himself and the two talked for a few hours. None of that unusual until afterwards when he learned that Cruze rarely ever socialized with any of the other Primarchs or anyone outside of his Legion. When he later asked Cruze about this, the man replied that they more alike than the others. After that, they had developed a bizarre friendship. Often playing ancient Terrain wargames while debating military strategies. Both agreed that fear was an effective tool. But both disagreed on the others methods. Naruto felt that Konrad's methods were too excessive. And that a several smaller forces could be far more effective. They could infiltrate a planet and reek terror and havoc on the enemy before the main force was brought against the planet. They could even inflict enough fear in the enemy, that they surrender to a force a fraction of their size.

"You are ready, my son." the Emperor said, leading him down a hallway. "Ready to command the Legion that has been yours since the day you were born."

The doors before them opened, revealing a stage and podium, in a massive hall. Fourteen Astartes stood in two rows, flanking the podium. They were clad in dark gray armor with black shoulder pads with an emblem of a white medieval knight's helmet. They wore black capes and some wore black robes over their armor. Company Captains. His Captains. The rest of the hall was filled with Astartes clad in armor of the same color and some with black robes over their armor. None wore their helmets, but all but the first row, were armed. Standard Bearers, holding aloft great banners of the Legion, were among the various rows of Astartes. All of them stood at attention. Obviously, the entire Legion wasn't present. The Legion numbered in the thousands. Most were watching this aboard their ships.

"The Eleventh Space Marine Legion, the Shadow Legion, are yours to lead." the Emperor said.

The Shadow Legionnaires were experts at nighttime combat. Like a wave of silent shadows, they struck at their enemies in the dead of night, crushing them with overwhelming and brutal force. But they were cut from the same cloth as Guilliman's Ultramarines and Mortarion's Death Guard. Inflexible and bound to strict military doctrines. Naruto knew that it would be difficult to successfully integrate the current Legion with the new warriors that were joining the Legion from his world, and the other Shinobi Worlds when they were brought under the banner of the Imperium. But to him, it was just one more challenge to overcome. To prove his worth to his Father and his brothers.

Naruto approached the podium. As he did, the entire Legion knelt down before him. But they just weren't just Astartes. Standing in the front row was group of neophytes. Warriors still going through the process of becoming Space Marines. All wore somewhere on their bodies, a ninja forehead protector. Most bore the Hidden Leaf symbol.

His friends. It had been several years since he had seen them. He wasn't surprised that they were there. They would have been the first in line to join the ranks of the Astartes.

Naruto smiled. Whatever the future had in store for him, he would face it with his Legion and his friends at his side.

"Astartes of the Shadow Legion! I am your Primarch, Naruto Uzumaki!" he said, vox-casters sending his voice across the room. "Rise! I will have none bowing before me!"

Some of the Shadow Legionnaires were confused by this, but all complied. They all stood up and at attention.

"We are all equals, my brothers and sisters!" he said. "From the mightiest of Captains, to the lowliest menial! We all equally serve the Emperor! The Imperium! And above all, Mankind! Creating divisions will only weaken us! Even I serve the Emperor just as the rest of you do! I am not different than any of you!"

More expressions of shock and confusion filled the hall.

"I know most of shocked and concerned over the gene-seed's mutation, allowing the creation of female Astartes! As well as those from my world and their abilities! I know thought of the Ekichou being a part of our Legion, disgusts many of you. I know you fear for the future of the Legion! Do not! This is not the end! This is a new beginning! We have not come to destroy the Legion! We have come to strengthen it! Together, we will forge a new Legion! We will prove to all who doubt us! All who question our strength! All who look down on us! That we strong! That we true warriors! That we are worthy of being servants of the Imperium! FOR THE EMPEROR AND THE IMPERIUM!!"

"FOR THE EMPEROR AND THE IMPERIUM!!" the entire hall shouted back.

* * *

"Is that when you renamed the Legion?" Miriallia Torian asked.

"No. That came later." Naruto said to the remembrancer. "My first action as Primarch of the Shadow Legion was to bring the other Shinobi Worlds under the banner of the Imperium. Now those some interesting times. To be on worlds so familiar yet so different. I often wonder what would have happened had I been born on one of those worlds instead."

"What happened?"

"Well..."

* * *

That's all for now.

There's some amazing drawings of the Emperor and all the Primarchs, save for Angron, done by Noldofinve of DeviantART. I highly recommend them for any Warhammer 40k fan.


End file.
